


Klaine Advent Calendar 2014

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Children, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Married Couple, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, a word is revealed as a prompt<br/>Every day, I'll post a drabble ;)</p><p>And show the evolution of December festivities in the Hummel-Anderson's household !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ache

Kurt rolls over the mattress and wakes up with a jolt as his hand finds emptiness instead of the warm body if his husband.

Sitting in the bed, he tries to listen for a sound that would give Blaine away: the tint of a bottle from the fridge, the crack of the floor in the living room, the woosh of the dryer …

But it’s Blaine’s soft whispering voice that gives him his husband’s location, and Kurt can’t really help the fond smile that stretches his lips.

Because Blaine is singing in the nursery, and the mental image alone is enough to make Kurt happy.

Getting out of the bed, Kurt ruffles his hair and looks blearily outside the window: the streets are dark and windy, something in the atmosphere announcing the upcoming snow.

He can’t wait to see Dan reacting to his first snow.

Folding his arms against his chest, Kurt walks to the room where Dan is supposed to be sleeping under Roxy’s careful attention, and he leans against the doorframe to look at the scene.

In the lights drifting from the streetlamps, Blaine looks like a dark shadow, only his eyes and his lips catching the light. He’s holding Dan, whose tears shine in the yellowish light—must have been one hell of a belly ache, and there is a small part of Kurt’s brain that berates him for not even hearing his own son, his biological son, crying in the night.

But he silences it to focus on Blaine’s voice, on Blaine himself who holds Dan with one arm while his free hand rubs circles on the baby’s belly.

”.. _. Many things along the way_

_This ones for you_

_Have I told you I ache_

_Have I told you I ache_

_Have I told you I ache, for you_  …”

Kurt smiles at the two men who have taken his life and turned it on its axis the moment they entered it before leaving to go to the kitchen. Once Blaine works his magic and Dan goes back to sleep, he’ll probably like a warm milk and a snuggle on the bow window’s settee.


	2. Balance

If Blaine thought that walking Dan around the Christmas displays from Macy’s to Saks’ was a piece of work, he quickly realizes that it’s nothing compared to the balancing act of dealing with Dan and Cecilia.  
Their children are enthusiastic and passionate about their interests, that’s for sure, but how come they are so damn strong!  
One is pulling his arm to get a closer look at the Guardians of the Galaxy display, while the other nearly breaks his fingers as he pulls him towards the Aga stoves’ display.  
His children, braving stereotypes one Christmas display at a time.  
Blaine knows that he’s proud, he really is, but if only Kurt could hurry with their roasted chestnuts, it would help the balance of it all.  
There he is, also balancing four bags of hot chestnuts just waiting for their recipients and smiling at him over the crowd.  
Despite the pain in his hands and in his arms—nothing a good massage won’t be able to get rid of—Blaine smiles back.  
There he is, his life’s fulcrum.


	3. Clouds

As the D-day approaches, Kurt feels like it’s his duty to provide for Santana’s needs.

Though the prospect of becoming a dad might … cloud his judgement when it comes to the mother of his child.

Blaine can tell that Santana is at least taking advantage of Kurt’s willingness to be a good father, and to show how thankful he is, but he finds it adorable—and a pretty good sign for when the baby is there.

"Peanut", as they have taken to nickname the 8-months old fetus, seems to be a carbon copy of his daddy, focusing on getting ready and perfect when he comes out, for he stays pretty still, only moving around to find a more comfortable position.

Or so Blaine assumes, mesmerized as he is by the movement of Santana’s skin while Kurt is out on an errand to find “pasteis de nata”, as much as he can find to satisfy Santana’s sudden sweet tooth.

"Got something on your mind, Grease Lightening?" Santana asks, voice soft as she kicks her legs over the arm of their couch.

Blaine doesn't even comment on the nickname and looks as Peanut seems to wiggle before settling down. “Nothing important,” he chooses to reply, not wanting Santana’s opinion on what’s troubling him for the past seven months.

"Out with it, the sounds of the cogs in your brain is giving me a migraine."

"I just—," Blaine starts, straightening up and taking her legs in his lap to massage her swollen ankles—and to give himself to do while he says it aloud—, "It’s ridiculous, I know, but … what if Peanut doesn’t like me? Because I’m not really his dad?"

Santana freezes before giving him her best imitation of Kurt’s “are you kidding me” glare. “You’re serious about this?” she asks, letting out a little moan when Blaine’s fingers presses on a particularly sensitive area. “Who built the crib?” she asks out of the blue.

"Me."

"Who picked the colors for the nursery?"

"Kurt and I."

"Who managed to get Peanut a spot at the Snotty Preppy Preschool?"

"Me," Blaine replies, a timid smile starting to spread on his lips. "I see your point."

"You’re his dad, Blaine," Santana says, deadly serious as she reaches for his shoulder, trailing her fingers down his arm to pick up his hand from her calf. "You just have to show him, that’s all," she adds, putting Blaine’s hand on her protuberant belly.

And then Peanut kicks—strongly—against Blaine’s palm.

Santana seems as surprised as Blaine, and they both look at the … feet?, making a bump in the arch of Santana’s belly.

Blaine frowns and presses his fingers down, only for Peanut to kick once again and he gasps just as Kurt opens the door, a huge pastry box in his hands.

"What? What?" he asks, rushing to them.

"Nothing," Santana says with a satisfied smile, "just your hubby bonding with Peanut."


	4. Dessert

Most of the time, Dan doesn't mind, being born on the 24th of December—if only for Santana who calls him her little gay miracle.

But sometimes, it’s tough, having to accept one big celebration instead of his birthday AND Christmas dinner.

That being said, Dan Hummel Anderson is a lot more mellow than his fathers (and his mother) combined, and he manages to find a silver lining.

Like being the one who gets to picks—and once he turns 10 and his dads let him command the kitchen, the one who gets to prepare—the dessert for the Christmas eve Dinnervaganza.

This year, Blaine has asked him if Cecilia could help—it’s her third Christmas with them, and only now does she feels completely at ease in the family, so … key stage—and Dan has cooked up a recipe (no pun intended) that they can do together.

Under Kurt’s watchful eyes, of course.

(Blaine is there too, taking pictures for his scrapbook)

(Another one)

For his 13th birthday, Dan has decided to try a simple recipe: fun, easy and that will look great when they bring them to the table.

[Santa Brownies](http://www.iheartnaptime.net/strawberry-santa/).

The recipe for the brownies is in his personal recipe notebook since he was nine and discovered the beauty, the delicacy of Macadamia nuts, and the magic of using two kinds of chocolate.

Kurt smiles at him with so much pride in his eyes, as Dan sets up the ingredients on the counter, measuring everything and explaining every step to Cecilia, that Dan knows that his face is turning bright red.

But he keeps going, because the brownies are not going to bake themselves if he scrunches up his nose, are they?

He lets Kurt and Cecilia cutting the milk and the dark chocolates into little pieces before setting them to melt in the microwave, along with the butter—he’s totally asking for a [water bath pot ](http://media.mathon.fr/Images/Produitsv2/Amazon/67327_0_0_-Casserole-bain-marie-1L.jpg)next year—while he sifts the flour, the almond flour, the sugar and the salt into his bowl.

Blaine wolf-whistles when Dan breaks the eggs one-handed, and he can’t help but preen a little and smile, making a mock-bow when the three of them start applauding.

"Cilia, I mix it all and you pour, okay?" he instructs, and he can see in the set of his little sister’s face that she’ll try hard to make him proud.

No matter what he’s proud of her, duh, she’s his sister—even when they fight, he loves her more than anybody else. Except for Dad and Paps maybe.

Cecilia starts tilting the bowl of melted butter and chocolate into the bigger bowl, and Dan wastes no time before blending the two preparations together, pausing Cecilia for a moment to make it more homogeneous (and to let Blaine take a picture of them in the “action”), offering the whip to her to lick once he’s done, getting ready to pour it all into the baking pan.

"What now, Chef?" Kurt asks, his hands on Cecilia’s shoulders.

Dan beams at him. “Now, I make the frosting while you cut the strawberry stems!”

And as he predicted, when Cecilia brings the plate of neatly cut brownies with their strawberry-frosting “hats”, the sparkles in all the guests’ eyes are more than worth all the trouble, and the little candle planted in the middle makes him return their smiles.

Who cares if his birthday is on Christmas, after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie recipe can be found right here (it’s in French !) : http://gourmandise-and-co.tumblr.com/post/988744052


	5. Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows Day 4 directly ;)

Even after the dinner is over, the evening is far from over.

Well, it is for Cecilia and Roxy, who both nearly dropped their heads into their empty plates as they fell asleep, and Blaine kisses Cecilia’s forehead as he tucks her in, smiling as she starts snoring immediately, Roxy lying on her feet.

He wouldn’t usually allow it, but it is Christmas.

And Roxy’s weight on top of Cecilia might give them an extra hour of sleep tomorrow morning.

Back in the living room, Kurt pats the spot between himself and the arm of the couch and Blaine smiles at his husband, checking that everybody has either a filled glass or a fuming cup of coffee before wiggling in the tight spot.

From the silent shake of Santana’s shoulders, he can tell that the potential innuendo has crossed her mind.

She wouldn’t be herself if she didn’t, but she wouldn’t be their friend if she voiced it in front of Dan.

Kurt and Mercedes start laughing about the hideous prototype she has received for “her” Barbie doll, and Blaine just lies down, Kurt’s arm coming around his shoulders without breaking Kurt’s description of the many ways they “betrayed” Mercedes’ beautiful smile.

The peace of digestion—and a little bit of exhaustion—settles down over him, and Blaine rubs his head against Kurt’s cheek, a sleepy smile on his face.

He can’t wait for the excitement of tomorrow morning—and he’ll have to find a way to put Kurt’s present under the tree without him noticing—but for now, he’s happy enjoying the softness of this evening.


	6. Fall

Blaine blames his fall on Roxy, claiming that it’s her barking while he was on the ladder that made him lose his balance.

But Kurt knows better. 

Because he has a nanny cam AND an excellent spyprentice.

And the vision of Blaine—prior to his fall of course—shaking his ass as he puts the star on top of the tree to the melody of “Sleigh Ride” is among his favorite videos of his husband.

Well—his favorite SFW video anyway.


	7. Grace

Most of the time, Dan is 99.9% Kurt’s son.

The same facial features, the same propensity to freckle (even if his skin is darker), the same determination in the clench of his jaw and the same silhouette—well, in comparison to Kurt’s six-year old self.

They’re also very similar in the way they follow their passion and defend them no matter what, and it makes Blaine so, so proud.

But sometimes, genetics aren't everything. More accurately, his upbringing beats parts of his DNA. The Lopez DNA, to be completely precise.

Where Santana—and Kurt, let’s be completely honest—lacks social grace to an almost comical level, Dan is, at six years old, the epitome of agreeable and polite.

Nobody around him, around them, doubts who he gets it from, and neither Kurt nor Blaine really mind it.

This way, Dan is the perfect blend of their qualities, Kurt’s looks (with something of Santana in his dark hair and skin) and Blaine’s manners.

But come Christmas time, he’s just as socially graceful as his mother, his father and his grandmother put together.

Which is approximately null.

Blaine scolds himself as he walks carefully ten steps behind his son and his husband while they approach the window display at FAO Schwarz : he’s maybe overly judgmental of his son’s social graces because just before they left, Dan gave him—and for the first time— his version of the Hummel Glare.

But no, even as they approach Christmas, even as they come closer to what is Heaven on Earth for all the children of New York (and let’s admit it, for some of the adults too), Dan does not entirely forget his manners.

He still apologizes when someone bumps into him, he still stood up to let a pregnant woman sit down in the subway, and he still wishes a Merry Christmas to the homeless man at the corner of 59th Street and 5th Avenue, with the same smile he later gives to the doorman dressed as a toy soldier at the entrance of the store.

Treating everybody equally, and smiling and holding the door for the mother and daughter who were following them.

That’s their boy.

Polite and well-mannered, Blaine thinks privately with a repressed giggle as Dan gives Kurt one look of reassurance before darting down the aisle with a scream of delight.

Yep, that’s their boy.


	8. Harmony

Two days after Dan’s return from College for Christmas, Kurt and Blaine realize what has been missing in their home.

Oh, they did miss their son while he was away, and they also miss Roxy and Montgomery dearly—even if Avalon is now a joy to have around the house, particularly around this time of the year.

But they had grown used to the smaller family unit that they make with Cecilia, setting aside the “phantom pain” of not having Dan’s bright smile (and his cookies) around.

 

But with him back, even for as short a period as it is, there is a new balance in their home, a renewed harmony that makes it easier to get out of bed, to smile, to be happy and makes them want to be together 24/7.

From Chicago, their boy (yes, even at 19 he’s still their “boy”. He’ll be their boy even he’s a father himself) seems to have brought back more than an unhealthy addiction for Deep-dish pizzas, if the trickling of notes coming from the living room is any indication.

Blaine taught both their children how to play the piano, but Dan had never shown a real interest for it.

Something tells him that a certain Kim-Ly has something to do with it, but he knows better than to pester his son about his love life.

The melody starts taking shape, particularly with Cecilia (or Kurt) playing a counterpoint, and Blaine lowers the heat under the cooking pasta to go and see for himself.

Yes, those are his children sitting at the piano with Avalon at their feet with his little tail wagging against the floor, and his husband is watching them with a smile big enough to bring to light the wrinkles he starts having around the eyes.

“ _Ebony and ivory live together in perfect harmony_

_Side by side on my piano keyboard, oh Lord, why don’t we?_

_We all know that people are the same where ever we go_

_There is good and bad in ev’ryone,_

_We learn to live, we learn to give_

_Each other what we need to survive together alive_  …”

Blaine joins in for the chorus, sitting next to Kurt and calling for Avalon.

How did they manage to convince themselves that Dan’s absence was not going to change the harmony in the family, he’ll never understand.

But they’ll get used to it—they’ll have to.


	9. Imprint

As she climbs the stairs to her fathers’ house with her bag from college, Cecilia is suddenly struck by the memory of the first time she went up those steps.

The memory is so clearly imprinted on her memory she doesn’t think she’ll ever forget it.

How the two men and the preteen boy—and the pets—opened the door and their heart to let little old her inside the house and to add her to their family.

How for the first time since Social service had taken her into the system, she had felt like she belonged—even if her skin was (is) darker than theirs.

How the challenge of an ADHD child with an existing older sibling didn’t deter them from loving her and adopting her in every sense of the word.

How Blaine has always been there for her, through puberty and rebellion against them for the sake of rebelling and the consequential tearful apologies for saying things that she never meant—not at them, never at her Daddy.

How Kurt has been a silent, comforting presence whenever she just needed to vent and rant, her Papa understanding that sometimes, she doesn’t need comfort or reassurance, just a hand on her shoulder and an attentive ear.

How Dan never tried to take Anika’s place, but turned out to be the best big brother she could ever have wished for.

As she opens the door, she looks down at her own belly—it doesn’t show yet—and makes a silent promise to her unborn child.

 _You will be at least just as loved as I was by your grand-daddies_.


	10. Jukebox

With his first paycheck, Dan pays the deposit for his apartment.

Sure, it’s across the street from his parents’, but still, it’s  _his._

When he moves on from commis to sous-chef de partie, in charge of desserts, he knows that it’s time to make the all-time best Christmas present for his dads.

With their love for music that has been the constant background of his childhood and their propensity to start singing at any given—or taken—opportunity, there is no room for doubt in Dan’s mind that this is the perfect present.

But he really doesn’t understand why, when he enters the living room pushing an old fashion jukebox in front of him,

, his mother starts laughing hysterically. Dani and Matteo exchange a puzzled look too, but Kurt is biting his lower lip while Blaine pretends he doesn’t notice that something particular is going on—even though he’s blushing like crazy.

Santana finally calms down, pinching Dan’s cheek. “No matter how much of me or Hummel you have, you’re truly Blainey’s boy.”

That calls for an explanation, but Dan leans into his mother’s touch, looking at his Dad across the room to smile at him.

He’s not sure that Santana meant it as a compliment, but he is damn proud of being Blaine’s boy.


	11. Kindred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows "Harmony" directly

The moment he decides to sit at the piano, Dan knows a couple of things are going to happen for sure.

First, Cecilia is going to sit next to him.

There are not siblings just because their fathers made them so.

Well—not the point anyway.

Growing up together has shown them that they are kindred spirits, soul siblings that were meant to meet and support each other.

And even though he doesn't regret bypassing the Culinary Institute to leave New York for a while and study in Chicago, Dan misses his sister.

Oh, he misses his fathers, his mother, Dani, Mercedes—everybody that has been so important in his growth as a child—but Cecilia is a particular kind of absence, the pain almost physical in its potency.

From their numerous e-mails, Dan knows that he’s not alone in this sensation, this loss and as they sit side by side at the piano, the warmth of his sister’s body (and the weight of their father’s new dog—what kind of massive beast is that—on his feet) makes him forget, for a moment, that he’ll have to leave them once again.


	12. Legacy

”Chef Hummel, thank—”

"Hummel Anderson, please.”

”Oh I’m so sorry. Chef Hummel Anderson, thank you so much for taking the time to answer a few questions for our readers. “

”Always a pleasure to be here for ‘Bon Appetit’, Felicity.”

”Always the charmer. Back to topic: you have decided to present your new collection here, in the Gershwin Theater. Before presenting the highlights of this Spring collection, can you explain that choice?”

”Of course. Everybody knows who are my fathers—”

”Designer Kurt Hummel Anderson and Tony Award winner Blaine Hummel Anderson.”

”Exactly. I felt like it was a good way of carrying both of their legacies to present new creations in the Theater District, and ever since I opened my boutique in Bushwick, I have kept the Fashion world’s rhythm.”

”And we are all very thankful for this new way to approach desserts.”

A bashful smile and a tilt of the head. “Thank you, it is my pleasure.”

”Now, for this collection, let’s talk culinary creations. I've heard a rumor that this whole collection is a reinvention of cheesecake.”

”Indeed.”

”And is entitled—”

“‘The cure to loneliness’, yes.”

”From the smile on your face, Chef, it feels like there is a story here.”

”Another legacy, actually. But I think you should try them first.”

”Don’t mind if I do. We’ll talk later then?”

”Gladly. If you’ll excuse me …”

Dan smiles at the journalist before crossing the room to join his fathers.

He stops a couple of feet away fro them and he just …

Looks at them.

Their heads are bowed over the table, a plate between them, and Blaine is holding up a spoonful of Dan’s “cheeseclair”, playfully bringing it to Kurt’s lips.

Sure, Blaine’s hair are not curly anymore but they’re all fluffy and white and carefully brushed with products; sure, Kurt’s hands are freckled with light brown spots, but they are just as strong as they were in Dan’s childhood as they smear some of the NewYork Chantilly on Blaine’s lips before kissing them clean with a laugh.

Dan stops a waiter carrying his achievement, his White truffle macaron cheesecake, and pulls a chair without a word, waiting for their reactions.

Of all the journalists and critics in the Gershwin tonight, their is the only opinion he cares for.


	13. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows "Legacy" directly

_"At last, my love has come along_   
_My lonely days are over_   
_And life is like a song_   
_Oh, yeah, at last_   
_The skies above are—”_

Kurt pulls Blaine closer against him as they dance between the empty tables.

Well, empty—Dan and Kim-Ly are eating at a table, and Cecilia is also dancing in a corner with Hubert and Nessa.

"We should go home, Kurt," Blaine whispers, "it’s almost midnight."

Kurt rubs his cheek against Blaine’s temple. “We should.”

Blaine laughs silently. “Now, darling.”

Kurt tightens his hold on Blaine. “At the end of the song.”

"At the end of the song."


	14. Needle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows "Imprint" ;)

She knew they would pull something like this.

"This" being the caring fathers card to get her to stay with them until the end of the pregnancy.

Then again, Cecilia doesn’t need much convincing: her fathers’ house is more comfortable, closer to work, and it has the benefit of getting her a 24/7 service.

"Do you need a blanket for your feet, ‘Cilia?"

"No thank you Paps."

"Do you want another ginger and mint tea, sweetie?"

"Yes please, thank you Dad."

24/7 service and lots of loving touches to her head.

The best part is that unlike most of her friends and colleagues, Kurt and Blaine don’t ask where the father is.

The father is long gone, and good riddance too, Cecilia thinks privately as she finishes the embroidery of the sleeve she is working on, the beading needle obeying her so far.

The beauty of being a “petite main” in the fashion industry: she can take her work home even as her belly grows and grows.

"Cecilia," Blaine calls, but she knows her dad by now, he’s going to come to her door. Sure enough, Blaine’s head pops in the door frame and she smiles at him, her hand holding the needle frozen for a moment to give him her attention. "I have to go and pick up Avalon from the vet—will you be able to open the door to the delivery guy?"

"What delivery guy?"

"We gave the piano for a tuning, and he was supposed to bring it back at 2, and it’s already 3 so—"

"Sure," she says to appease him, "as long as I don’t have to carry anything."

The addition is said as a joke, but Blaine pales a little bit. “I’l try and go as fast as possible.”

"Don’t hurt yourself, Dad."

"No, don’t  _you_  hurt yourself and my grandchild,” Blaine replies, blowing her a kiss. “Want anything from the bakery?”

"A cronut!" she shouts before he can close the door.

Silence surrounds her: no scratches of a pen against paper from neither of their offices, no clicking of the dog’s claws against the floor.

Just the cricking of her rocking chair and the wooshing sound of the needle and the beads against the fabric.

The Peanut gives a kick and Cecilia soothes it. “Shhh,” she coos, humming under her breath to give herself a rhythm—and her doctor had said that humming could settle the baby.

The music that comes to her mind makes her laugh: it was her teacher’s favorite [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9K682wDOdhc), to show them how to properly knot the thread at the end of a row.

_"Tire, tire, tire l’aiguille ma fille (Pull, pull, pull the needle my daughter)_

_Demain, demain tu te maries mon amie (Tomorrow, tomorrow you’re getting married my friend)_

_Tire, tire, tire, l’aiguille ma fille (Pull, pull, pull the needle my daughter)_

_Ta robe doit être finie (Your dress must be done)_   
  
_Sous tes doigts naissent des fleurs (Under your fingers blossom flowers)_

_Faites de paillettes de diamants (Made of sparkles of diamonds)_

_Le diadème d’orangers porte-Bonheur (The lucky charm diadem of orange blossoms)_

_Est entre les mains de ta Maman (Is in your mother’s hands)...”_

The doorbell rings and she keeps on humming to go and open the door.

"Hello," she says, her tone friendly even as she tries to look at the man over the wrapped piano.

"Hello," comes a male voice from behind it. "I’m so sorry I’m late, but the traffic—"

The voice is melodious, if heavy with a foreign accent that Cecilia cannot completely place.

"Hubert, you’re here!" Blaine says from the street, and as Cecilia looks down, she can see that he actually carried the dog to go faster.

Silly Daddy.

"Yes, Mr. Hummel Anderson. So sorry to be late," Hubert straightens up to shake hands with Blaine. "The traffic was horrib—"

Cecilia opens the second door to let them in and she looks at the piano man who seems to have lost his voice.

As he looks at her with wide grey eyes and blushing cheeks.

Blaine looks between them before setting Avalon on the floor and smiling at them. “I forgot you never got a chance to meet each other. Cilia, this young man is Hubert Stryker, our new piano tuner, and my savior. Hubert, this young woman is my daughter Cecilia.”

Cecilia turns to look at her dad with a frown—surely he’s not playing matchmaker, is he?—but Hubert reaches over the piano to take her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle," he tells her with a soft smile and she thanks the Heavens for her dark skin that hopefully hides the strength of her blush.

"And you, too," she replies, barely keeping herself from curtsying.

"Maybe I can help you set the piano back where it belongs," Blaine offers, "and then you to can … talk."

"Dad!" she hisses, but Blaine is already pulling the piano on its cloth pads.

Hubert gives her a smile that can mean “I’m sorry he’s pushy” and “I’m so not sorry” at the same time, and she takes a deep breath as she closes the doors back in place.

Avalon is sitting next to her, his tongue lolling out.

"Yeah, me too Avy."

"Woof."

***

Three weeks later, when Hubert asks her out, Kurt laughs and tells her that she’s lucky.

"How so?"

"Your dad and I met by accident too, but it took him more time to figure himself out."

"We. Were. Seventeen!"


	15. Occasion

"Hey kiddo!"

"Hi Dad."

"What’s the occasion?"

"Daaad, it’s not like I never call home."

"I know, I’m just teasing. How is Blaine?"

"He’s … good, he’s getting the eggs for breakfast."

"You have that dreamy note in your voice, Kurt."

"You’re the one asking me about Blaine!"

"How could I forget."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Yep."

"…"

"Besides sighing over the phone about your man—"

"My  _husband_ ;”

"It’s too recent, gimme time will ya? Besides your husband and his dreaminess, what’s new?"

"Isabelle offered me a part-time job."

"A paid one, you mean?"

"Yes!"

"Congratulations kiddo. What are you going to do about NYADA?"

"I’m considering a … rerouting."

"Ah?"

"Still in theater, but more … fashion-oriented?"

"Ah."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Dad …"

"Nothing! You’re your own man, you’re an adult now, Kurt, I can’t tell you what to do."

"But you’re going to anyway, aren’t you?"

"That’s why you called, didn’t you?"

"…"

"I thought you wanted to be a performer, bud, that’s all."

"I do, I really do—but people listen to me when I talk about costume choices and fashion in a way …"

"In a way they don’t when it’s about acting and casting, hm?"

"Exactly!"

"All I’m sayin’ is, don’t choose that path just because it seems easier."

"I’m not, Dad."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_"Is that your dad?"_

"Hi son."

"…  _Hello Burt._ ”

"How is married life treating you?"

“ _Awesomely—no complain whatsoever!_ ”

"Jeez, you have that same tone too."

“ _Pardon_?”

"Never mind. I won’t keep you too from … breakfast any longer."

"Dad!"

“ _Burt!_ ”

"Haha, alright kids, see you in two weeks—you  _are_ flying back here for Christmas, right?”

"You know it."

“ _Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Burt_ ;”

"Take care of each other, will ya?"

"Will do!"


	16. Please

Preparing the wedding was fantastic—sure, it was not a walk in the park (even it did end as a walk through the park), but it made sure to nail an idea in Kurt’s mind, that if he is teamed up with Blaine, nothing is impossible.

The wedding itself? Well, thank to their careful planning, all of their combined childhood dreams come to life.

The honeymoon—well Kurt could have gone without the throat infection they both managed to got in the plane to Germany, but at least they were together to navigate the strange and frightening world of European pharmacopoeia.

Now he’s anticipating the next step.

Their Christmas as a married couple spend in their home.

For one, it is Kurt’s favorite holiday—the smells, the lights, the general happiness that goes over the city like a blanket (as long as he stays away from the department stores)—and he can’t wait to finally have it with Blaine: picking the decorations that will become their Christmas decorations, blending it with the bobbles that their parents gave to them, creating traditions that they can share with their friends before passing them on to their kids.

Okay so maybe Kurt is bypassing a few steps—so sue him.

But there is one tradition already in place, between the two of them, and he doesn’t intend to let it go any time soon.

So, when Blaine comes home from grocery shopping because he has the patience of a saint and can endure hours in line to pay for an overpriced bird and still smile to the little old ladies who are paying with coupons, Kurt is ready.

Well-he gives Blaine the time to put everything perishable in the fridge before pulling on his hand to get him to dance with him before he uses the remote in his pocket to start the music.

“The snow’s coming down

I’m watching it fall

Lots of people around

Baby please come home”

Blaine laughs in his arms, his hand warm on Kurt’s back as he bobs his head to the music before joining Kurt.

“The church bells in town

All ringing in song

Full of happy sounds

Baby please come home”

Kurt smiles, and they keep on singing, his heart just feeling a little bit heavy at the lyrics talk about “holding back a tear”—God knows that the Christmas of the previous year was not so happy, for all the hopes it carried.

Blaine sighs against Kurt’s shoulder, resting his head before whispering. “But I am home.”

Kurt hums, and they keep on swaying in the silent room, to a music they alone can hear.

"Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"You know we talked about setting Christmas traditions?"

"Yes?"

"What about making out after our duet?"

Kurt stops swaying and tilts his head down to look at Blaine—who looks up from his resting spot on Kurt’s shoulder, that traitor, his eyelashes casting a shadow over his cheeks and darkening his eyes. “Duet and do it?” he suggests, feeling Blaine’s answering laughter before hearing it.

"Exactly," Blaine replies, laughter making his voice shake.

"I think it’s a brilliant idea," Kurt replies before dipping his head to capture Blaine’s lips in a searing kiss.

"Kurt, please," Blaine says, voice raspy when Kurt finally lets go—reluctantly, and only to start kissing Blaine’s neck and Adam’s apple.

"Anything," Kurt whispers against Blaine’s skin, opening his cardigan and the buttons of his polo to get access to more skin—more, but never enough. "Everything you want, Blaine, God you taste so good …”

"Bed?"

"Bed."

They stumble in their bedroom, not even caring to turn on the lights, the streetlamps casting just enough to allow them to navigate to the bed frame.

Blaine opens his arms and lets himself drop backwards onto the mattress, already welcoming Kurt on top of him before he stops bouncing on the comfortable thing.

Kurt crawls between Blaine’s legs, their shirts flying off somewhere—they’ll care about that later—and his hands find their natural position, one cupping Blaine’s face while the other roams over his chest, caressing his nipples but quickly traveling down to Blaine’s belt.

Blaine’s hands are buried in Kurt’s hair, keeping him close to kiss and bite and lick his way around Kurt’s jaw and collarbone, but his hips rock upwards to meet Kurt’s.

It’s been a while since they keep themselves at a clothed making-out, but there is something weirdly satisfying in the “too much—not enough” sensation it gives him, just rubbing against Blaine.

By now, he knows how long it will take for a second round, for a more fulfilling one—not that this is not fulfilling in and of itself, but there is nothing that can replace the pleasure Kurt gets from sinking in Blaine’s body, in letting himself be engulfed by all of that love—and Kurt smiles, thrusting his covered erection against Blaine’s.

It doesn’t take long for them to come—after all, the song was 100%¨foreplay—and Kurt lets himself fall on top of Blaine, his cheek pillowed by Blaine’s pectoral as they pant for breath.

"We’re definitely keeping that tradition," Blaine murmurs, voice thick with sleep, and Kurt snorts a laugh of agreement before rolling to the side, pulling Blaine against him.

"We ‘ould c’ean up," Blaine mumbles over a yawn, and Kurt nods. “‘urt!"

"Hmm."

"Kurt."

"n’a minute."

“‘kay.”


	17. Rent

Kurt worries.

He always does, this is nothing new, but Blaine can see that he has reached a new level of worry.

“What is it?” he asks, one night when they are lying in bed, his head pillowed by Kurt’s chest.

It can be so many things, each requiring a different kind of support: Kurt can be worrying about his upcoming collection—in general or about the timely arrival of the different materials—, about Cecilia and her apprenticeship finishing in Paris—Blaine worries about their little seamstress too—, about Dan coming home from Paris and already whisked away as the Chef de partie for desserts at the Waldorf Astoria, about the weather, about Burt, about Carole …

“I’m worried about Dan.”

Alright—still needs to be narrowed down.

“He can handle the pressure,” Blaine says confidently. If there is one man strong enough and mannered enough to deal with the whimsies of the Head Chef, it’s Dan Hummel Anderson. “You know that he’s just as ruthless as his father.”

“Which one,” Kurt mumbles, earning himself a simultaneous tap on the stomach and a kiss to soften the blow. “Fine, I deserved that. But that’s not what I’m worried about—our boy deserves to shine in the best setting, and the Waldorf will give him plenty of exposure I know that.”

“So what has you so worried?”

“How do you know I am “so” worried?”

Blaine straightens up to look down at Kurt with the best judging glare he can muster while getting himself ready for sleep. “How long have I known you?”

“Point taken.”

“And don’t think that I didn’t see the reorganization of the soups in the cupboard.”

“I said, point taken. You know me like you made me, alright, let’s move on.”

“Back to why you are worried about our son.”

Kurt harrumphs as Blaine lies back down, his head on Kurt’s shoulder this time. “I know that Dan is talented,” Kurt starts slowly, as if putting his thoughts in order. “I know that he could become a star.”

“But.”

“But is it going to be enough?”

Blaine hums interrogatively, and Kurt sighs. “I’m sorry if this makes me a capitalist pig,” he says, “but will he be able to make a living out of cooking?”

“Kurt …”

“Will he be able to pay his rent? Do his grocery shopping? Be happy?”

“Oh Kurt,” Blaine says, rolling down to lie next to Kurt and pulling him against his body, reversing their positions to comfort his husband.

“And before you say anything,” Kurt rambles on, “I know that that’s what most people say about acting or singing or fashion, but …”

“But you worry,” Blaine provides and Kurt sighs against his chest, closing his fingers around Blaine’s pajama top.

A moment of silence stretches between them, disturbed by the snores of Avalon in his puppy basket and the melted snow that hits the windows.

Blaine closes his arms tighter around Kurt, shuffling his legs to get the blankets more on top of them.

“You know,” he finally says, “if, and that is a massive ‘if’, but if Dan needs our help to pay for some stuff at the beginning, I’m sure he’ll come to us.”

“Too proud.”

“Nah,” Blaine replies, “he may be proud, but our Dan is a practical man.”

“Humph.”

“He is.”

“He is.”

The next time Dan comes to visit them, exhausted, with new scars on his hands but deliriously happy, Kurt manages to send him home—“he’s across the street, Kurt, you’re ridiculous”—with bags of pasta and Tupperwares filled with cookies and lasagnas.


	18. Scarf

Cecilia smiles even though she can hear the clicking of her dad’s camera going off.

"Dad, what did we say about you stopping that?"

"What?"

Blaine’s voice is far too innocent to be honest, and sure enough, when she finally looks away from Thea, he’s discretely putting Polaroids in his pocket.

"What?" he repeats when she gives him a patented Hummel glare. "Thea is my first grandchild, and you’re busy knitting her a Winter wardrobe—it makes for a very pretty picture!"

"You’re going to spoil her, aren’t you?" she asks, returning her gaze on her baby as she slides the beanie on her head.

"What do you think?"

Blaine comes to stand behind her rocking chair, putting his hand on her shoulder. “I think it needs a matching scarf.”

Cecilia snorts and pulls a teeny, tiny scarf from her knitting bag. “Way ahead of you, Dad.”

"She’s  _my_  daughter,” Kurt says from the entrance of the nursery. “Of course she thought of the scarf.”

Cecilia looks at her fathers exchanging a look that is loaded with their history, all the private jokes they have accumulated along the years and she turns back to Thea, wondering if one day, her baby girl will be as equally fond and mocking looking at her and Hubert and Nessa as she is now.

Probably.


	19. Twist

"You’re alright, honey?"

Blaine looks up from the floor, still dizzy by his sudden fall. “Yeah, I think so - just a patch of ice,” he replies, wiggling his fingers at Kurt. “Help me up would you, or are you too busy having fun at my expense?”

“I would never,” Kurt says, his mouth stretched into a grin as he grabs Blaine’s hand.

Blaine gets to his feet and immediately winces in pain, and Kurt frowns in concern, his earlier mirth forgotten. “What is it?”

“I think I twisted it,” Blaine says pressing down on his foot, trying it but stopping when it gets to be too much.

“Let me take you home,” Kurt says, sliding an arm around Blaine’s waist. “I’ll settle you down with a nice pillow and an ice pack.”

“Thank you, darling.”

“In sickness and in health, right?”


	20. Uniform

"What is that?"

Blaine pokes his head through the door frame to see what Dan is talking about.

He and Cecilia are emptying boxes from the closet in the guest room, since the whole family has decided to turn it into a nursery for when one of the grandchildren needs or wants to stay with Blaine and Kurt.

And right now, they’re holding two knotted navy and red ties and two crests.

Blaine smiles, sitting next to his children as he walks down memory lane.

"Those were parts of our uniforms, back in Ohio."

Dan and Cecilia look at each other while Blaine brushes his fingers on the red “D” crest.

"Saba, saba*," Thea babbles, leaving Cecilia’s side to crawl in her grandfather’s lap. "Tell the story of how you met Papi."

Cecilia rolls her eyes but smiles fondly at her daughter—it’s a story she has heard a thousand times, and as many different versions of it, but she never really tires of hearing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Saba means Grandfather in Hebrew, and in my headcanon, Nessa—Cecilia’s wife in the polyamory relationship she is in—is Israeli so …


	21. Vacations

"Put the laptop away."

Kurt laughs, but keeps on typing and cropping and doing what has to be done.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson, put the work away, we are leaving."

"Just a minute."

"Kurt."

"Blaine."

Blaine comes to stand behind him, his hands sliding down his shoulders to his wrists, closing around them to make him stop. “We’re going to be late for our vacation, honey.”

That makes Kurt effectively stop. “And we planned it so carefully.”

"I know."

"I wouldn’t want to disappoint our friends."

Blaine leans over to lightly kiss Kurt’s temple. “Mercedes and Unique would skin you alive—and let’s not mention what Santana would do to you.”

Kurt nods, saving all of his work on his USB drive before closing the laptop. “You’re right. I’m done. Happy?”

"Alright!" Blaine exclaims, practically jumping on Kurt’s lap. "Time for a vacation with our friends!"

The truth is, they did plan that holiday for a long time: the ten of them, all going together for a long Christmas week-end in Hunter (still in the state in case of a professional emergency for one of them—and Kurt is not the worst workaholic of their merry group), the rented cabins all next to each other to let them go back and forth without losing all privacy, as it would be if they had taken one, massive ski mansion like someone had suggested.

(“No, Santana, this is not an opportunity for a massive orgy, let it go!”)

The luggage are next to the apartment door, waiting for Kurt to get moving, and through the window, they can hear Sam and Ryder already calling for them to hurry up because “the Powder doesn’t wait!”.

They look at each other with a smile, kissing without any hurry and savoring that last moment of peace before the next exciting five days.

They earned that vacation away—especially with their plans for the future.

"Oi, Hummel-Andersons, hurry up, before Unique lassos you in the cars!"

"Coming!"


	22. Wedding

"You do know that I organized grandpa Burt and grandma Carole’s wedding?"

"In less than a week, might I add."

"Thank you honey—in less than a week?"

“ _Yes, Paps, I know._ ”

"But you don’t want me to help plan your wedding?"

“ _Paps …_ ”

"Don’t ‘Paps’ me in that tone, young man."

 

Blaine stifles a giggle and walks away from the computer where they’re talking with Dan, Kurt glaring at him over the edge of the screen before returning the glare to Dan himself.

"I understand that Kim-Ly and you have wishes, but you would be a fool to not let me and your dad help to smooth things out."

“ _We want to do it ourselves, Paps,_ " Dan replies, and even though he can’t see him, Blaine just knows that he’s tilting his head to the side and putting his arms between his legs—like a small kitten trying to make himself look inoffensive. 

Luckily they know better.

Blaine calms down and goes back to face the screen. “You forget one thing, Daniño”, he says and both Dan and Kurt turn towards him with an expectant, yet judgmental, look on their faces. “ **We**  planned our wedding by ourselves,” he says, pointing at Kurt and himself, “and it nearly tore us apart.” **  
**

“ _Hm_?”

"We almost broke up, that year," Kurt adds, reaching for Blaine’s hand, "because we didn’t take into consideration the pressure that a wedding could put on us."

**

"What do you mean, you have a new commitment that takes precedence?"

Blaine looks up to the ceiling as Kurt’s voice reaches new levels of anger.

"We signed a contract, Ms. Bernard, and if you are not going to honor it— _I don’t care if you refund me, you dumb bi-_ " Kurt starts yelling, and Blaine jumps on his back to take the phone away from him.

"Ms. Bernard, Blaine Anderson speaking. You do understand that this will not bode well for your career?"

His free hand covers Kurt’s mouth, and Blaine tightens his legs around Kurt’s waist.

"Well, I see. Ms. Dolloway will be updated on this development."

A moment of silence and then—

"We’ll see you on the 14th for rehearsals, as planned. Good day."

Blaine hangs up and throws the phone over the couch, not really caring about where it lands, and he removes his hand from Kurt’s mouth, closing his arms around Kurt’s shoulders.

"You’re comfortable on my back, little monkey?"

"Very."

"Blaine, we—we need to talk."

Blaine reluctantly gets off of Kurt’s back and walks over to face him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not that I’m not grateful," Kurt starts carefully, "but you can’t keep on using June’s name to get what you want."

"What I want?" Blaine repeats, feeling his anger rising—his emotions are all over the place, especially now that the wedding is a mere month away—but trying to keep it in check. "I thought this was what  _we_ wanted.”

"That’s what I meant," Kurt replies, tone clipped and just as angry.

Or frustrated.

"But that’s not what you said, Kurt," Blaine says, and his anger melts into worry.

"You really want to quibble over terminology, Blaine?"

And back to anger.

"I don’t call it ‘quibbling’ when you make me sound like a whiny, spoiled brat, Kurt!"

Kurt opens his mouth and closed it, looking away.

"That’s what you think!" Blaine exclaims, feeling like he has been punched. "You think that I’m a little spoiled boy who always gets what he wants!"

"Because you do!"

The only sound in the loft, for a moment, is Kurt’s words echoing off the walls and their breathing.

Until Blaine can’t keep his sobs in.

"I always get what I want?" he asks, voice shaking with the unshed tears. "I’m not the one who is going to be without my family on my wedding day. I’m not the one who is going to be without any childhood friend to wave at at my wedding. I’m the one  _willing to make compromise to make you happy, Kurt!_ ”

Kurt seems stricken, guilt in his eyes and in the twist of his mouth.

"That’s not what I—" he starts, but Blaine cuts him off.

"Not what you meant?" he finishes, already catching his shoes and his coat. "Figure yourself out, then, because I don’t think I can reconcile myself with what comes out of your mouth right now."

**

“ _You two. nearly broke up,_ " Dan says, chin in his hand as he looks at them in shock.

"We did break up for half a year, back then," Kurt adds, "but we screwed our heads back in the right places."

“ _I’m so glad you finished that sentence the way you did, Paps_.”

"Sassy little bugger."

“ _Not so little, Paps_.”

Kurt looks away, trying to hide his proud tears. “My baby,” he whines, and Blaine pushes his chair out of the way.

"Anyway," he says loudly, and Dan looks back at him with a crooked smile. "We understand the need to be in control of everything from A to Z, but there is no shame in asking for help."

“ _I know, Dad._ ”

"Do you though?"

“ _Dad …_ ”

"Yes?"

“ _… I will see what we can delegate, promise_.”

"That’s my boy."


	23. Year

A year.

365 days.

That’s what it takes to fix things between them completely and for good.

One Christmas, they were starting the journey towards forgiveness and back to being friends—because no matter what, they would always be friends—and the next …

The next they are engaged and in New York and together.

Oh, sure, it’s not a rose-scented road they are on. They still fight and sulk and pout and scream, because otherwise, what they have wouldn’t be real.

But now they know that it’s worth the fight, and worth the tears, and worth the compromise.

Anything they need to stay away from the unbearable emptiness the year apart has proven to be is worth it.


	24. Zigzag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct follow-up to Chapter 21 ;)

Blaine finds Kurt with his ear stuck to the door that leads to Dan’s changing room.

The fact that they thought of renting rooms to change before the ceremony in the same venue is a source of unexplained pride for both of them, but Blaine knows, probably better than anybody, that Kurt is as nervous as their son.

 

God knows that they were both bundle of nerves before the beginning of their wedding ceremony—but he also knows that it all dissolved when they saw  each other walking down the matching stairs.

But back to the present—Dan told them that they didn’t need to come and cheer him on, but he didn’t say that they  _couldn’t_ come either.

So, over Kurt’s head, Blaine knocks on the door, and he’s still laughing at the affronted look on Kurt’s face when Dan opens the door, and the look of sudden relief on his face tells him that they were right.

"Everything alright, niño?" he asks, his arm around Dan’s waist—his son is even taller than Kurt, how could he reach for his shoulders—in a gesture of comfort.

"Pretty much," Dan replies, fidgeting with his cuff-links before Kurt takes over. "The suit is right there, I didn’t cut myself while shaving, yeah, Kim-Ly sent a message to say that everything is A-okay on her side, even if she wants to murder her sisters—"

Blaine exchanges a look with Kurt.

_He’s rambling._

_He’s our son, of course he’s rambling._

"What can we do?" Blaine asks aloud and Dan freezes, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Write my vows?"

"Oh mijo," Kurt sighs, "you should just say how you feel about that young lady!"

"So I should just say that she’s the crème patissière to my petit chou, the laurel to my thyme, the light in the darkness—"

"The zig to your zag," Kurt supplies, smiling at Blaine in a way that makes him feel like they’re teenagers all over again.

After all this time, Kurt still has this power over him—and his ability to surprise Blaine, obviously.

"The zig to my z—", Dan repeats quietly before pulling Kurt into a bear hug. "That’s perfect, Paps!"

"There you go," Kurt replies, patting him on his back before leaning backward with a frown. "When did you become so buff, son of mine?"

"Working fondant, Paps," Dan replies with a crooked smile that is, amazingly enough, all Blaine.

"But just last week you were this tall, lean bean!"

Dan looks at Kurt with a fond smile before turning to Blaine. “I’ll meet you two on the landing?”

"Sure, buddy," Blaine says, pulling him in a hug of his own. "Don’t you worry," he whispers in Dan’s ear, "it’s going to be alright, you’ll see."

"Thanks, Daddy," Dan replies, rubbing the tip of his nose on Blaine’s shoulder like he used to do when he was small enough to fit in Blaine’s arms.

As they walk out of the room, neither Kurt nor Blaine comment on how the other’s eyes are a little bit glassy with tears.

"Our baby is getting married."

"And the other is a mom."

"Dear Lord."

"Ditto."

"We did good, didn’t we?"

Blaine turns to Kurt and pulls him against him, swaying on his feet in the hotel’s corridor to a soundless waltz. “And we’re only getting started.”

Kurt shakes his head, but his arms are around Blaine’s shoulders and he’s still smiling. “My forever teenager husband,” he whispers and Blaine smiles wickedly.

"Wanna go make out in our car?"

"Blaine!"

"That’s a no."

"That’s me giving myself an excuse for later. Lead the way."


End file.
